Dum Spiro Spero
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Draco und seine beste Freundin werden zu Todessern berufen. Sie verschwindet ohne ihm etwas zu sagen. Oder hat er dafür eine Erklärung? Auf jeden Fall wird er Todesser, um sie zu retten. Aber kann sie das mit ihrer Vergangenheit vereinbaren...?
1. Kapitel1

_Hallo alle miteinander!_

_Ich konnte es nicht lassen, und diesmal werde ich Draco bis an seine körperlichen sowohl als auch an seelischen Grenzen gehen lassen. Diese Geschichte handelt eigentlich von Auf´s und Ab´s, wie im richtigen Leben halt. Naja, und einem riesigen Fiasko am Ende! ;)_

_Ist wahrscheinlich ernster als der größte Teil meiner Geschichten bisher, aber mit der üblichen Menge Möhrchensarkasmus. _

_Disclaimer: Haha! Das Meiste ist zwar nicht von mir, sondern von der ehrenwerten J.K.Rowling, die ich wirklich verehre, ABER, und dass will schon was heißen, mindestens ein Chara ist von mir!!! (Kann sein dass noch mehr folgen) _

_Raiting: ab 13_

_Pairing: Draco und… schaun´ wa Mal… ;-P_

_Kapitel 1: „Warum Lügst du?"_

Was macht ein sechzehn Jähriger Malfoy in einem Doppelbett?

Nackt?

Mit geschlossenen Augen?

Er lässt sich verführen…

Dachte Draco anfangs auch.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sein Bett ziemlich klein ist für zwei Personen war.

Außerdem hatte er eine Boxershorts an, die Augen geöffnet und obendrein war er total allein.

Super!

Dracos Laune sackte in unmessbare Tiefen hinab.

Es war halb neun!!

Er war sechzehn!

Und was machte Draco?

Er lag auf seinem Bett und bemitleidete sich selber!

Na toll!

Gelangweilt legte er sich auf den Bauch.

Nachdem er sich dann vorgestellt hatte, wie bescheuert das aussehen musste, drehte sich auf die Seite.

Entnervt pustete Draco sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Toll!

Da hatte er es endlich geschafft, Vertrauensschüler zu werden und ein eigenes Zimmer zu bekommen, und jetzt war ihm langweilig!

Klopf-Klopf.

Er horchte auf.

„Wer ist da?", versuchte Draco so genervt wie nur möglich zu rufen, schließlich hatte er ja immer noch seinen Stolz.

„Ich bin´s, Dray! Darf ich reinkommen?", sagte Pansy, und versuchte dabei verführerisch zu schnurren.

Wie kann man nur so stur sein! , dachte Draco.

„Hau ab!", brummte er dann und warf ein Kissen gegen die Tür.

„Aber Dray! Ich bin extra wegen dir durchs halbe Schloss geschlichen, und das nur im Bademantel!", rief sie beleidigt und pochte wie wilde gegen die Tür.

Uahrg!

Parkinson in Unterwäsche! wüärg

Hatte sie nicht gesagt NUR im Bademantel…?

Nein, nicht vorstellen!

„Verpiss dich Pansy, ich hab Besseres zu tun als dich flachzulegen", rief er und ein weiteres Kissen flog Richtung Tür.

Einen Moment lauschte Draco, dann ließ er sich aufatmend zurück auf sein Bett fallen.

Hoffentlich erwischt Snape sie!

Der Ärmste!

Ein erneutes Klopfen, wenn auch leiser als zuvor, ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Verdammt noch mal! Hau ab, ich werde dich _nicht_ flachlegen!", rief Draco, hatte aber leider kein Kissen mehr, um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen.

„Hör mal zu BadBoy. Ich bin wirklich nicht erpicht darauf, mich von dir schieben zu lassen, aber wie wäre es, wenn du die Tür trotzdem öffnen würdest?"

Noch bevor sie den Satz zuende gesprochen hatte, hatte Draco schon dir Tür geöffnet.

„Bist du total durchgedreht? Schrei hier nicht so rum!"

Eine Gestalt huschte grinsend an ihm vorbei, während er sich vor der Tür umsah.

Niemand zu sehen.

Dann schloss er sie erleichtert wieder.

Evelyn Druther, welche nun quer durch sein Zimmer ging, öffnete die Schnalle ihres schwarzen Umhangs und warf diesen einfach über einen Sessel, an dem sie vorbeikam.

Dann ließ sie sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett fallen, stemmte den Kopf auf die Hände und winkelte die Beine an.

Draco hatte sie beobachtet; Evelyn war eine Stufe unter ihm, in dem fünften Jahrgang. Sie hatte schulterlange, hellbraune Haare und grün-blaue Augen, welche eine Güte ausstrahlen konnten, die Draco sie nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Meistens trug die schwarze oder dunkelblaue T-Shirts und Jeans, wie auch heute.

„Pansy hat groß und breit erzählt, dass du sie mit einer romantischen Einladung zu dir gebeten hast und ihr ein Geschenk machen willst; bzw. ihr etwas nehmen wirst", fing sie an.

Draco war inzwischen auf die Seite des Bettes gegangen, auf dessen Seite ihr Kopf lag. Er sah auf sie hinab und konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, warum dieses Mädchen dort auf seinem Bett ihn so schelmisch angrinste.

„Und da bist du eifersüchtig geworden und musstest unbedingt verhindern, dass Pansy in mein Zimmer kommt", schlussfolgerte er und setzte sein Malfoy-grinsen auf.

Evelyn streckte ihm die Zunge raus und funkelte ihn tödlich an.

Draco lachte auf.

Evelyn war momentan die einzige Person, deren Anwesenheit er ertragen konnte. Ihre kindische Art und ihr unglaubliches Talent zuzuhören ließen seine Sorgen nichtig erscheinen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden.

Sie lächelte zurück und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um Draco nun kopfüber anzusehen.

„Anfangs schon, aber als ich sah, wie sie nur in ihren seidenen Bademantel gehüllt von dannen zog, wusste ich, dass sie das schon selbst verhindern würde. Wenn auch ungewollt", sagte sie dann ernst und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Draco schmunzelte.

Ihm war mal wieder nicht entgangen, dass Evelyn ihn musterte.

Na ja, außer einer Boxershorts hatte er ja auch nichts an. Aber das war es nicht; Auch Evelyn genoss diese Art von Zweisamkeit auf ihre ganz eigene Weise.

Sie schien in ihm mehr als nur einen guten Freund zu sehen.

„Was zum Teufel machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte er dann und setzte sich neben Evelyn aufs Bett.

Sie beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen genau.

Draco hatte sich daran gewöhnt, es gab viele Leute, die ihn nachsahen.

Doch Evelyn war etwas anderes. Er spürte sofort, wenn sie ihn ansah. Und es missfiel ihm nicht. Er war sich selbst nicht ganz ihm Klaren darüber, was er in ihr sah.

Evelyn war irgendwann einfach da gewesen.

Nur für ihn.

In letzter Zeit kapselte er sich immer mehr von den anderen ab, sprach so gut wie gar nicht und auch seine Noten waren schlechter geworden.

Doch dann war sie da. Meistens saß sie einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn, hörte ihm zu, während er im Zimmer auf und ab lief und redete.

Wenn Draco sie ansah, konnte er reden. Oft redete er stundenlang, bis ihm auffiel, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Doch Evelyn lächelte ihn nur gütig an, und es war, als würde eine Last von ihm genommen werden.

Sie lächelte und kam wieder, um ihm zuzuhören.

„Was ist denn los? Hattest du wieder Stress mit den Weibern?", fragte Draco, als er den traurigen Ausdruck auf ihren Augen bemerkte.

Das Mädchen vor ihm seufzte nur leicht und sah schweigend an die Decke.

Auch Evelyn hatte einige Probleme.

Die Fünftklässler hatten dieses Jahr eine ungrade Anzahl und deswegen wurde sie in einen der Schlafsäle der Sechsklässler quartiert; Bei Pansy und Co.

Evelyn hatte einige Probleme mit den Leuten aus ihrer Stufe und hatte bis auf ihn, Draco, keine Freunde.

Doch darüber sprach sie nicht oft.

Doch Draco kannte sie inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es mal wieder richtig Zoff gegeben haben musste.

„War´s so schlimm?", fragte er leise und seine Stimme klang so sanft wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Evelyn seufzte erneut, drehte sich um und setzte sich auch aufrecht hin.

So nahe beieinander saßen sie nicht oft.

Draco, dem inzwischen doch etwas kalt geworden war, konnte ihre Wärme spüren.

Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an, sondern blickte abwesend in den mannshohen Spiegel an der Wand ihnen gegenüber.

„Evelyn?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis sie realisiert hatte, dass er mit ihr sprach, doch Draco wartet bis er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Warum hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

Er hatte sich diese Frage schon oft gestellt und sich viele Möglichkeiten überlegt.

Seltsamerweise hatte sich dabei immer eine Antwort nach vorne gedrängt.

Weil ich sonst niemanden habe.

Es stimmte. Evelyn war alleine, ihre Eltern waren tot, Freunde hatte sie keine und aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die Draco jedoch nicht bekannt waren, hegte sie eine persönliche Abneigung gegen Dumbeldore.

Also hätte das die Wahrheit sein können, würde sie so antworten.

Aber das wollte er nicht.

Irgendetwas in ihm wollte diese Antwort nicht haben.

„Ich… ich…"

Evelyn sah zur Seite. Sie konnte seinem eindringlichen Blick nicht standhalten.

Bevor sie weiter sprach schluckte sie einmal kräftig, doch sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

„Weil ich mich… anscheinend… in dich… verliebt habe …"

Draco saß einfach nur stumm da und sah sie an.

Zweifel machten sich auf Evelyns Gesicht breit, ein ängstliches Flackern tauchte in ihren Augen auf.

„Es... es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…"

Doch dann stand sie fluchtartig auf und eilte zu ihrem Umhang.

Draco wurde von ihrer raschen Bewegung zurück in die Realität gerissen, drehte den Kopf und sag, wie Evelyn mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt versuchte, hektisch die Schnalle ihres Umhangs zu schließen.

„Mist…", hörte er sie fluchen, doch dann hatte sie sich offensichtlich entschieden, den Umhang einfach mit einer Hand zusammenzuhalten, zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und schritt zur Tür.

Draco sprang geräuschlos auf und gerade, als Evelyn die Tür öffnete, quetschte er sich an ihr vorbei und stellte sich in den Rahmen.

Etwas irritiert und ängstlich sah sie erst ihn kurz an und dann beschämt zu Boden.

„War das… gerade… erst gemeint?"

Alle Fasern seines Körpers waren bis aufs Äußerste gespannt. Als er vorhin begriffen hatte, was Evelyn zu ihm gesagt hatte, hatte sein Herz ausgesetzt.

„Vergiss es einfach, es war nur… nur die unbedeutende Schwärmerei eines unreifen Mädchens…"

Schüchtern blickte sie zu ihm auf. Draco starrte auf sie hinab. Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter zur Seite.

„Warum lügst du?"

Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie ihn an.

Draco verzog keine Mine.

Sie hatte es ernst gemeint, das wusste er, aber warum sollte sie jetzt lügen?

Evelyn sah sich hilfesuchend um, dann setzte sie zum sprechen an.

„Aber, aber, Mr. Malfoy, lügen wir nicht alle ab und zu?"

Überrascht drehte Draco sich zu seinem Hauslehrer um.

Aber er fing sich sofort und fragte mit eiskalter Stimme:

„Ich bin mir durchaus ihrer Autorität in diesem Gebäude im Klaren, aber selbst das gibt ihnen nicht das Recht, sich in Privatgespräche einzumischen."

„Nur in dem Falle, dass diese Gespräche nach der Sperrstunde abgehalten werden. Dürfte ich nun Mrs. Druther bitten ihr Zimmer aufzusuchen?", konterte Professor Snape ebenso kalt.

Ohne den Zaubertranklehrer aus den Augen zu lassen machte Draco einen Schritt zur Seite und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er beobachten, wie eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Umhang an ihm vorbei und den Gang entlang huschte.

Erst als sie um die Ecke gebogen war, widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Professor, welchen er noch immer fixierte.

„Nun denn Mr. Malfoy, ich werde sie noch ein weiteres Mal ermahnen, sich keine minderjährigen mehr nach der Sperrstunde mit aufs Zimmer zu nehmen und wünsche ihnen noch eine gute Nacht!"

Mit diesen Worten war der Zaubertränkelehrer dann auch verschwunden.

Draco kämpfte innerlich mit sich, ihm keinen Unverzeihlichen hinterher zu jagen und drehte sich dann um, um die Türe seines Zimmers mit voller Wucht hinter sich zuzuknallen.


	2. Kapitel2

_Kapitel 2: Entscheidung_

„Wo ist sie?"

Draco ließ langsam den Arm sinken, der die Tür aufgestoßen hatte.

Sein Atem ging rasselnd. Er war den ganzen Weg von den Kerkern bis hier her gerannt.

„Ich möchte eine Antwort haben, oder sprechen wir ab sofort nur noch in Mittelrumänisch miteinander?", fauchte er die drei Personen vor sich kalt und eindringlich an.

„Malfoy!", zischte Snape und sah ihn strafend an.

Aber Draco beachtete ihn einfach nicht, ging einen Schritt weiter in den Raum hinein und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Mr. Malfoy, wem sie bitte nicht so einen Aufstand machen würden! Sie wissen selber sehr genau, wo Mrs. Druther ist. Also, regen sie sich ab und dann sind wir gerne bereit, ihre Fragen zu beantworten", herrschte Professor McGonagall ihn an, was auch endlich Wirkung zeigte.

Draco riss sich zusammen und setzte seine kalte gefühlslose Maske auf, während

die Hauslehrerin von Griffindor energisch mit den Fingern schnipste und ein Sessel erschien, auf den sich Draco missmutig fallen ließ.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy! Wir können auch gleich anfangen", mit diesen Worten wandte sich Dumbledore nun an alle, „Heute Morgen sind zwei Briefe in meinem Büro angekommen" Er machte eine Pause und sah Draco direkt an, wessen Gesichtszüge sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegten.

Es hätte es wissen müssen. Dieses Wochenende hatte seine Mutter Geburtstag, einen besseren Augenblick hätte er nicht aussuchen können.

ER.

Draco wurde schlagartig kalt.

Eine Angst, welche er schon seit langen versuchte zu unterdrücken kam wieder hoch.

„Einer war an Evelyn Druther, einer an dich, Draco, adressiert", sagte der Schulleiter ruhig.

Draco wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Er hatte sich damit auseinander gesetzt und war nun bereit, zu entscheiden.

„Ich denke, dass wir alle wissen, was in beiden Briefen, wenn auch abgewandt, stand", fuhr Dumbeldore fort und Snape trat mit großen Schritten vor. Vor Draco hielt er an und überreichte diesem einen weißen Briefumschlag mit einem silbernen Siegel.

Mit steifen Fingern nahm Draco den Brief entgegen. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie eine Last sich mit dem Umschlag, welchen er krampfhaft festhielt, auf ihn legte.

„Doch eins verstehe ich nicht", setzte der Schulleiter wieder an, „warum Evelyn?"

Er horchte auf. Sie hatte es ihm nicht erzählt?

Dumbeldore sah ihn interessiert an.

Draco wusste warum. Evelyn hatte ihm alles erzählt, was sie wusste.

Und wenn man bedenkt, wie lange sie gebraucht hatte, um überhaupt etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, war es wenig.

Sehr wenig.

Wenn sie nicht erzählt hatte, durfte er dann etwas preisgeben?

Schließlich hatte sie es ihm anvertraut, nur ihm.

„Ihre Eltern waren Todesesser, fielen aber beim schwarzen Lord in Ungnade und mussten ihr Leben lassen. Das war vor zwei Jahren. Damals fand man auch Evelyn, aber bis dahin müssten sie ja aufgeklärt sein", antwortete Draco den fragenden Blicken der drei erwachsenen Zauberer. Der Älteste nickte zustimmend.

Innerlich stritt Draco immer noch mit sich, ob er ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen sollte.

Die eine Seite sagte „Ja".

Schließlich war Draco ja auch mit der Bitte um Schutz vor seinem Vater und den Todessern zu dem Schulleiter gekommen. Das war ganz am Anfang des Schuljahres gewesen. Es war sein sechstes Jahr, er war sechzehn, eigentlich hätte Draco schon in den Sommerferien aufgenommen werden sollen. Doch sein Vater hatte keine Zeit, das Ministerium war ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Dumbeldores Schutz schien ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt der einzige Weg zu sein, der Ernennung zum Todesser zu entfliehen. Ein Schutz, der ihm auch nicht verwehrt wurde.

Wofür Draco auch Dankbar war.

Und doch hatte es sich zurückgezogen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Schutz reichen würde. Draco kannte seinen Vater.

Wenn der etwas wollte bekam er es.

„Das Ministerium hat Nachforschungen erstellt, aber viel ist dabei nicht herausgekommen. Wie sie sicher wissen, hatte sie Bekanntschaft mit einem Amnesie-Zauber gemacht als man sie fand. Folglich hatte sie keine Erinnerungen", erklärter er weiter.

Doch all dies war dem Schulleiter schon bekannt, was Draco auch wusste. Doch er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er die Anwesenden einweihen durfte.

Warum misstraute Evelyn Dumbeldore?

Kurz nachdem Draco mit dem Schulleiter geredet hatte, hatte er Evelyn kennen gelernt.

Sie war von Ministerium erstmal nach Hogwarts abgeschoben worden, weil die Leute besseres zu tun hatten, als sich um die Vergangenheit einer 15-jährigen zu kümmern.

Irgendwann hatte sie über den dunklen Lord und sein Gefolge geredet.

Nachdem Draco ihre Geschichte gehört hatte, hatte er ihr geraten zu Dumbeldore zu gehen.

Was sie auch tat.

Doch am nächsten Tag war sie zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm gesagt, dass der Schulleiter nicht alles wisse und nicht alles wissen sollte. Dabei hatte Evelyn es belassen und hatte nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren.

„Sie war schon eine Todesserin bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam."

Innerlich seufzte Draco auf.

Die Gesamtsituation konnte nur noch besser werden.

Er beobachtete, wie Professor McGonagall hörbar verschreckt die Luft einzog und Snape tonlos auflachte.

Nur Dumbeldore blieb vollkommen ruhig.

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, hast du das in Erfahrung gebracht?"

Er sah Draco forschend an.

„Ich habe garnichts getan", erwiderte Draco kühl. Sein Stolz erlaubte es ihm nicht, Schwäche zu zeigen. Und während er die Professoren weiter aufklärte, ging er in Gedanken alle möglichen Folgen durch, die dieser Brief mit sich zog.

„Evelyn suchte mich vor zwei Wochen auf, um mir mitzuteilen, dass sie nach und nach Bruchstücke ihres Gedächtnisses wiedererlangte. Und das, woran sie sich erinnerte, machte ihr offen gesagt Angst. So wie es aussieht, scheint sie im Gefolge der dunklen Lords eine hohe Position gehabt zu haben, die sie sich anscheinend auch im Laufe der Zeit erarbeitet hatte."

Aus dem Gesicht der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war inzwischen alle Farbe gewichen.

Um genau zu sein sah sie inzwischen sehr krank aus.

Snape dagegen nahm es mit Fassung; Er wusste, dass der Lord nicht zurückschrecken würde, eine Minderjährige für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Zu Mal ihre Eltern ebenfalls in seinem Dienst gestanden hatten.

Doch sie hatten ihr Leben verspielt und da hatte Nachschub hergemusst.

„So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht", flüsterte Dumbledore in die Stille hinein und auf einmal wirkte er genauso alt wie er war.

Müde und schwach saß er zusammengesunken auf seinem Sessel und schwieg mit geschlossenen Augen.

McGonagall sah ihn besorgt an, doch Snape betrachtete ihn wie etwas Abstoßendes; Auch er war dazu erzogen worden nie Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Was wirst du tun?"

Draco, der gedankenverloren in das Feuer im Kamin geschaut hatte richtete seine Augen nun auf seinem Schulleiter.

„Evelyn ist gegangen, oder?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig, und obwohl die Augen des Schulleiters geschlossen waren, glaubte Draco zu spüren, dass dieser ihn trotzdem beobachtete.

Von Seiten Dumbledores kam keine Reaktion auf die Frage.

Nichts.

Ein zustimmendes Nichts.

Etwas, was unausgesprochen mehr mitteilte, als irgendein Wort je in der Lage gewesen wäre zu überliefern.

„Ich werde gehen."

Mit diesen drei Wörtern stand Draco, den ungeöffneten Brief immer noch krampfhaft festhaltend, auf und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick zu den Professoren den Raum, gefolgt von einem erdrückenden Schweigen und einigen mitleidigen Blicken.


	3. Kapitel3

**3. Kapitel: _Nora Jane Phillips_**

Etwas erschöpft lehnte sich Draco an einen Baumstamm. Um ihn herum war es still und sein rasselnder Atem war alles was er hörte, und, was sich bewegte.

Es war nämlich Nacht; Eine rabenschwarze, stern- und mondlose Nacht.

Während er am Stamm runterrutschte und sich auf den mit Raureif bedeckten Boden setzte, dachte er an die Strecke nach, die er von diesem Nachmittag an gegen 19 Uhr, bei seiner Abreise von Hogwarts, bis jetzt zurückgelegt hatte.

Unglaubliche 800 Meter.

Mit ausgestreckter Hand, einem leuchtenden Zauberstab darin und angespannt bis in die kleinste Sehne seines Körpers setzte er seinen Weg durch den düsteren Wald fort.

Nicht in irgendeinem Wald.

Nein, es war _dieser_ Wald.

Der verbotene Wald.

Um ihn zu erreichen hatte er ungefähr 3 Stunden gebraucht:

Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbeldore hatte er sich in sein Zimmer verzogen und dort den Brief geöffnet. Wie er erwartet hatte waren in ihm Anweisungen, die er befolgte.

Er sollte sich um 19 Uhr in der Großen Halle einfinden, wo ihn ein Mann mittleren Alters in einem schwarzen Umhang erwartete, ihn deutete ihm zu folgen und Draco in eine von Hippogreifen gezogene Kutsche bugsierte. Der Mann selbst bestieg den Kutschbock und ohne zu wissen, wohin die Reise gehen würde hoben sie ab.

In den Brief stand weiterhin, dass als Grund für sein doch ziemlich plötzliches Verschwinden der durch schwere Krankheit bevorstehende Tod seiner Mutter angegeben werden würde. Dies war eine der vielen Aussagen des Briefes, die Draco beunruhigten.

Als die Kutsche landete, fand sich Draco in einem kleinen Kaff wieder. Um dieses Dorf waren ausschließlich Felder.

Draco sah auf die Uhr einer kleinen Kirche, welche die anderen „Gebäude" bei weitem überragte.

Es war 20.15 Uhr.

Noch bevor er sich weitere Fragen (Wie: Wo bin ich eigentlich? Wie heißt dieses verdammte Kaff? Oder: Was zum Teufel hat das eigentlich mit der Geschichte zu tun?!?) stellen konnte, war der Fahrer der Kutsche, welcher es immer noch vorzog zu schweigen, von selbiger abgestiegen und hatte ihm am Arm bepackt.

Der Ruck, der durch seine Glieder ging, löste, nach der langen im Sitzen verbrachten Fahrt eine Schwindelattacke aus und Draco konzentrierte sich darauf, einen Fuß vor dem anderen zu setzten, um mit dem Unbekannten mitzuhalten, so dass er nicht viel von seiner Umgebung mitbekam.

Als er sich wieder zu Recht fand, stand er außerhalb des Dorfes an einem riesigen Maisfeld, in welches er auch prompt hineingezogen wurde.

Während er sich noch fragte, wie der Kutschenfahrer sich hier überhaupt zurechtfinden konnte, hielt dieser ohne Vorwarnung an und Draco fiel seinem Vordermann in den Rücken.

Der grunzte nur grimmig, deutete auf eine Kiste, die etwas versteckt zwischen den Maisstauden stand und dann auf den Brief, welchen Draco immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Leicht irritiert überlegte der alleingelassene Draco erst, was er jetzt tun sollte, entschloss sich aber dann, die schlichte, längliche Kiste zu seinen Füßen einfach mal ihres Inhalts zu berauben.

Zum Vorschein kamen ein Feuerblitz, den er einen Augenblick lang in seiner Hand wiegte, seinen Augen nicht trauend, und – ein Tarnumhang.

So langsam hatte er eine Ahnung, woraus das Ganze hinaus laufen würde.

Der Blick auf den Brief bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Die Text hatte sich inzwischen geändert.

Die neuen Anweisungen lauteten in etwa:

„Schwing dich unerkannt in die Lüfte, dein Gaul kennt den Weg."

Nun gut, dachte sich Draco, legte sich den Mantel um, klemmte sich den Besen zwischen die Beine und überlegte sich noch einmal angestrengt, warum er dass alles tat.

Die Antwort fiel ihm sofort ein, und mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck stieß er sich vom Boden ab um sich sogleich von einem magischen Wind geführt zu fühlen.

Der Grund war Evelyn…

----------------------------------------

Tja, und das war dann auch schon die ganze Geschichte.

Er war hier gelandet, am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, 2 min von Hogwarts entfernt.

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass dieses Manöver der Abschüttelung von eventuellem Gegner gedient hatte, aber geärgert hatte es ihn trotzdem.

Und er war ja noch lange nicht am Ziel.

Das hier konnte unmöglich der eigentliche Treffpunkt sein.

Energisch stieß er sich vom Stamm ab und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zum Baum.

Wie in dem Brief beschrieben, legte er seine rechte Hand auf die Rinde.

Ein kleines, Goldschimmerndes Wesen stieg aus dem Stamm hervor.

Eine Gartenfee.

Ungerührt betrachtete Draco das zerbrechlich wirkende Geschöpf. Sie wurden Gartenfee genannt, weil sie sich mit Vorliebe in farbenfrohen Blumen einquartierten. Viele Muggel glaubten fälschlicherweise, dass es sich bei dem Feen um Nymphen handeln würde, doch diese waren zu scheu, um aus ihren dichten Wäldern herauszukommen, geschweige denn, sich in der Nähe von Menschen niederzulassen.

Sacht begannen die durchsichtigen Flügel der Fee zu schlagen, und spielerisch flog sie ins Innere des Waldes.

Seufzend folgte Draco ihr.

Eine Gartenfee zeigte ihm den Weg!

Man, dieses Mädchen musste ihm echt viel bedeuten!

………..

Mühelos sprang Draco nun schon seit gut zehn Minuten über Wurzeln und umgefallene Baumstämme.

Während er der Gartenfee folgte, versuchte er sich auf das Treffen mit seinem Vater vorzubereiten.

Ihm war nicht wirklich gut zumute bei dem Gedanken, von ihm unterrichtet zu werden.

Wirklich nicht.

Ein schriller Schrei holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er hob den Kopf und sah geradeaus. Zuvor hatte er den Boden vor sich im Auge behalten, um nicht zu fallen.

Jetzt richtete Draco seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne.

Die kleine Fee schwebte bewegungslos vor ihm.

Er musste die Augen etwas zusammenkneifen, um die riesige, unförmige Gestalt vor ihr aus der Dunkelheit heraus zu erkennen.

Vorsichtig trat er näher.

Jetzt, wo er seine Umgebung genauer wahrnahm, hörte er ein röchelndes Geräusch.

Irgendwie hörte es sich an, als würde irgendetwas überdeminsionales… schnarchen.

Dracos Neugierde war geweckt, und während er überlegte, welche Art von Tier solche Geräusche machte, trat er weiter nach vorne.

Als ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, flog ihm plötzlich etwas in den Weg.

Irritiert taumelte er zurück.

Die kleine zerbrechliche Fee, grade mal so groß wie sein Daumen, hatte alle Glieder von sich gestreckt und stellte sich in ihm in den Weg.

„Was soll das?", zischte Draco sie kalt an.

Man stellte sich ihm nicht einfach so in den Weg, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Die Fee wich zwar etwas verängstigt zurück, doch nicht zur Seite.

Gartenfeen waren auf Grund ihrer schwachen Magie nicht in der Lage, mit Menschen zu sprechen. Sie konnten sie zwar verstehen, doch mehr als nicken oder Kopf schütteln war nicht drin.

Was wollte sie von ihm? Wusste sie, was dort vorne, keine fünf Meter mehr entfernt, vor ihm lag?

Eine Antwort sollte er schnell gekommen, denn das Schnarchen hatte aufgehört.

Aber Stille herrschte trotzdem nicht.

Ehrlich gesagt wäre Stille Draco in diesem Moment sehr viel lieber gewesen, als dieses beunruhigende, forsche, raubtierartige Grunzen fast direkt über seinem Kopf.

Ganz langsam, und schon fast gegen seinen Willen wandte Draco seinen Blick von der Fee und sah nach oben.

In zwei Augen.

In zwei riesige, Rotleuchtende, zu engen Schlitzen gepresste Augen.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte Draco, mehr zu sich selbst.

RUHIG?!?

Wie soll man da ruhig bleiben???

„Ich werde dir nichts tun, und du mir nicht, abgemacht?"

Ganz langsam, und so unauffällig wie möglich ging Draco langsam rückwärts. Seine Hand, in der er immer noch den leuchtenden Zauberstab hielt, verkrampfte sich.

Normalerweise müsste er den Lumos-Zauber löschen, bevor er einen neuen ausspräche, aber wie würde das Wesen, welches er auf ca. 7 Meter schätzte, darauf reagieren?

Nicht gut, das war ihm klar.

Also blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als es so zu versuchen?

Was sollte er auch anderes tun?

Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Schlucken, was bei seinem trockenem Mund aber nicht viel brachte, machte er einen Schritt gegen die Richtung, die ihm sein Überlebensdrang riet, einen Schritt auf den Riesen zu.

Denn was war für ihn inzwischen klar; Dieses Wesen musste ein Riese sein, auch wenn der Aufenthalt eines Riesen im verbotenen Wald so nahe bei Hogwarts so ziemlich allem widersprach, was sich ein normaler Mensch als außergewöhnlich und fast schon unmöglich vorstellen würde.

Ruhig, wenn auch innerlich zitternd, streckte er dem Ungetüm seinen rechten Arm entgegen.

Der Riese, welcher von dem näher kommenden Licht geblendet wurde, schüttelte den Kopf etwas, brüllte, was Draco fast aus der Balance brachte, und beugte dann den Kopf noch weiter runter als zuvor.

Draco überlegte kurz, ob er nicht doch lieber weglaufen sollte, doch dann rief sein Verstand seine Beine zur Ordnung und regte sich noch etwas, so das er dem Riesen fast ins Auge stechen konnte.

„Imobilus!"

--------------------------------

Ein gleißendes Licht blendete ihn, und eine Druckwelle riss den sonst so standhaften Draco mehrere Meter nach hinten. Der Aufprall nahm ihm fast das Bewusstsein und ein stechender Schmerz, welcher jeden Versuch sich auch nur zu rühren zu nicht machte, breitete sich von seinem Kopf über den Nacken in seinem ganzen Körper aus.

Seine Gedanken waren vernebelt, doch aus einem antrainierten Reflex tastete er mit zittrigen Fingern den feuchten Waldboden um sich herum nach seinem Zauberstab ab.

Nachdem Draco einige Sekunden in einem traumatisierten Zustand vergeblich gesucht hatte, richtete er sich stöhnend auf.

Seine Glieder schmerzten, und er fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wie ein Imobilus-Zauber ein derartiges Inferno auslösen konnte.

Schlagartig war Draco nüchtern.

Hatte diese sehr gewagte Lumos-Imobilus Konstruktion etwa eventuell Nebenwirkungen gehabt?

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Draco sich um.

Erst war alles nur schwarz, dann erschienen Konturen, und nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit ein Gesicht.

„Ahrg!" (Nieder mit der Selbstbeherrschung! Year!)

„Hallo! Willst du nicht aufstehen?"

Im gleichen Moment wie er seine eigene Stimme schreckhaft quietschen hörte, hätte er sich schon für diese Tat ohrfeigen können.

Naja, aber da die Person vor ihm nicht gefährlich wirkte, schaffte er es, wenn auch mit etwas Anstrengung und unterdrückten Schmerzen, sich geradezu galant aufzurichten und einen kühlen Blick aufzusetzen, bevor er die lächelnde Person richtig musterte.

„Hallo nochmal, darf ich mich vorstellen? Nora Jane Phillips, Mädchen für alles."

….


	4. Kapitel4

**Mädchen für alles**

(Kennt einer Gilmore Girls? Ich liebe diese Konversationen! )

„Nora Jane Phillips- Mädchen für alles", wiederholte Draco nachdenklich.

„Und was willst du von mir?", kam es dann kalt und abweisend von ihm.

Nora, wie sie sich selbst nannte, war ein etwa 17-jähriges Mädchen und etwa so groß wie er. Ihre Jeans, Trägertop, Turnschuhe und Jeansjacke ließen sie nicht wirklich wie eine Zauberin aussehen, sondern eher wie ein Muggel-Schulmädchen.

„Dich teilweise vor den Folgen deines größten Fehler bewahren", erwiderte die schwarzhaarige junge Frau immer noch freundlich.

„Und der wäre?", fragte Draco hart, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Naja, du hast ihn bereits begangen", sagte diese, und mit einem mitleidigen Blick drehte Nora sich halb um und zeigte auf eine Szene, die Draco nur fassungslos verfolgen konnte.

Vor seinen Augen spielte sich ein Bild ab, was theoretisch allen Naturwissenschaftlichen Gesetzen widersprach.

Dort, woDraco bis eben gelegen hatte, lag ER. Er selbst lag immer noch ohnmächtig auf dem Boden, und keine fünf Meter vor ihm ein zu Stein erstarrter Riese.

„Aber wie.. wie ist das möglich?", keuchte Draco und machte reflexmäßig einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Alles, was nach dem Zeitpunkt passiert ist, wo du vom Boden aufgestanden bist, ist nie wirklich passiert", sagte Nora, welche plötzlich neben ihm stand, ruhig.

„Hast du die Zeit angehalten?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Nein, sieh doch."

Draco folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte eine Gestalt, die aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes heraustrat und auf seinen leblosen Körper zuschritt.

„Bin ich tot?", flüsterte Draco zaghaft, ließ die Gestalt aber nicht aus den Augen.

„Übertreib nicht", flüsterte Nora fast vorwurfsvoll zurück.

Die Gestalt hatte sich inzwischen über den Draco gebeugt, der am Boden lag.

„Aber das ist ja Dad…", sagte Draco ungläubig zu sich selbst.

Kurz darauf verschwand dieser zusammen mit seinem Körper.

„Nora?

Nachdem er sich gefangen hatte sah er sich irritiert nach dem geheimnisvollen Mädchen um.

„Draco?", kam die Antwort hinter im.

Hastig drehte er sich nach ihr um.

„Erschreck mich nicht so!", fauchte er sie an.

„tschuldigung", kam es zurück.

„Würdest du mir freundlicherweise erklären, was das das soll und wo ich bin und wo mein Körper ist!"

„Nun gut; Die Kombination Lumos-Imobilus hat eine Explosion ausgelöst, deren Druckwelle dich umgeworfen hat, wobei dein Kopf an einem Stein aufgeschlagen ist. Klinisch gesehen bist du tot", Draco zog hörbar die Luft ein, „aber aufgrund der Zaubertrankkenntnisse deines Vaters wirst du überleben. Ich bin hier, weil du jetzt Hilfe brauchst, bei dem, was du vorhast", so endete sie ihren Vortrag und lächelte wieder freundlich.

„Ich bin klinisch tot?" Draco fuhr sich fassungslos durch die Haare.

„Wie gesagt, du wirst es überleben. Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, kann ich mit meinem Programm ja weitermachen, bevor du mich mit Fragen überhäufst, O.K.?"

Draco, immer noch fassungslos, nickte nur geistesabwesend.

„Also dann; Wenn man nach der genauen Bezeichnung für mich sucht, wäre wohl Schutzengel am treffendsten. Ich bin eine an das Reich der Sterblichen gebundene Seele, die das Stadium des Geist-Seihens schon durchschritten hat. Wann genau und wie genau das passiert weiß ich nicht, weil ein Grossteil der Erinnerungen an diese Zeit beim Werden zum Schutzengel verloren geht. Ich bin nur für dich seh- und greifbar, für keinen weiteren Menschen, mit Ausnahme anderer Schutzengel. Ich bin zeitlos, was bedeutet, dass ich frei durch die Zeit wandern kann, wenn mein Schützling das zeitliche segnet. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass mein nächster Schützling, den ich mir nicht aussuchen kann, sowohl in der Vergangenheit als auch in der Zukunft sein kann. Soweit verstanden?"

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um diese Ansage zu verarbeiten, die Aussage, dass er so gut wie tot sei, machte ihm noch ein kleines Bisschen zu schaffen.

Als er Noras wartenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, nickte er heftig und als sie amüsierte lächelte schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, um seine Gedanken wieder frei zu bekommen.

„Gut. Jetzt, wo du in etwa bescheid weißt, ist es an der Zeit, in deinen Körper zurück zu kehren. Wie sehen uns dann, wenn du wieder wach bist…"

Und während Nora Draco dies verkündete, verlor er langsam das Bewusstsein…

Ach ja!

Ich glaube, Draco wird noch oft das Bewusstsein verlieren, langsam fängt das an Spaß zu machen ( Sadistin)


	5. Kapitel5

„**Vertrau mir doch…"**

Dieses Kapitel (bezieht sich auf den ersten Abschnitt) liegt mir sehr am Herzen, weil es viele Ängste widerspiegelt, die ich auch selber habe, und mit denen wir alle häufig umgehen müssen. Der eigentliche Titel den ich nehmen wollte ist „Mach die Augen auf…", der Leitsatz aus „Vanilla Sky".

Aus verschiedenen Gründen habe ich dann aber doch „Vertrau mir doch…" genommen, weil er sich spezieller auf die Umstände der Situation bezieht.

_Was wird wahrscheinlicher wahr; Eine Vision, oder… ein Traum?_

…_und…_

_Wo liegt die Grenze?  
_

„_Draco…"_

Nur mit großer Mühe konnte dieser seine Augen öffnen.

Langsam wurde das Bild vor seinen Augen klarer.

„Evelyn?"

Die Angesprochene lächelte.

„_Ich bin gekommen um dich zu retten, Draco. Hab keine Angst."_

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„_Hab keine Angst, gleich bist du frei."_

Evelyn lächelte gutmütig wie sie es immer getan hatte.

Draco wollte sie berühren, ihn nahe sein, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Langsam vom vergeblichen Abmühen verzweifelt suchte er mit den Augen etwas in der Dunkelheit, was ihm helfen konnte. Doch auch dies war überflüssig.

Nur er, und Evelyn, waren hier.

„Ich… ich kann mich nicht bewegen", keuchte er.

Hilfesuchend sah er Evelyn an.

Sie lächelte nur und strich im zärtlich über die Wange.

„_Ich weiß, du bist hilflos…"_

„Kannst… kannst du mir helfen?"

Sie musste ihm einfach helfen, warum lächelte sie nur, sie konnte sich doch bewegen, warum half sie ihm nicht einfach?

„_So… du brauchst also Hilfe… wolltest du mir nicht helfen…. Mich retten? ...Du bist ja nicht einmal in der Lage dir selbst zu helfen…"_

Das Lächeln wurde zu einem übermutigen, schadenfrohen Lachen.

Draco sah sie nur irritiert an.

„Ich dachte du… du würdest mich lieben…"

Das Lachen erstarb und Evelyn sah in höhnisch an.

„_So.. dachtest du das… und warum sollte ich das tun?"_

„Du hast doch gesagt…"

Wieder fing sie zu lachen,… ihn auszulachen.

Draco wurde wütend, er versuchte sich zu bewegen, seine Arme loszureißen.

„Hör auf zu lachen!", schrie er sie an, doch sie wurde nur noch lauter.

„Hör auf! Hör auf! HÖR AUF!"

Evelyn wich zurück, ihre Augen waren angsterfüllt.

Draco erschrak. Er wollte Evelyn doch gar nicht anschreien, sie sollte keine Angst vor ihm haben.

Unschlüssig und sich schuldig fühlend senkte er den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid; Ich wollte dich nicht… nicht anschreien…", flüsterte er bedrückt.

„_Draco…"_

Er erschrak, als er spürte, wie zwei Arme sich zärtlich um ihn schlangen und Evelyn ihren Kopf an seine Brust schmiegte.

Draco konnte ihre Wärme spüren, und wie automatisch legte er seine Arme, die er auf einmal wieder frei bewegen konnte, schützend um sie.

„_Vertrau mir doch…"_, flüsterte Evelyn beruhigend.

„Evelyn, ich… ich will dir doch vertrauen", erwiderte er, küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

„_Nein, du zweifelst. Liebe heißt bedingungsloses Vertrauen, egal was der andere tut"_ flüsterte sie plötzlich hart und kalt und stieß sich heftig von ihm ab.

„Evelyn!"

Draco streckte, nachdem er das realisierte hatte, sofort seine Hand nach ihrer aus und bekam sie zu fassen.

„_Fass mich nicht an!",_ zischte sie und schlug seine Hand weg.

Immer weiter entfernte sie sich von ihm.

Und wieder konnte Draco sich nicht bewegen, konnte nur zusehen.

„_Und wenn ich einen Weg wähle, wenn ich meinen Weg wähle, …wenn ich wähle mit Ihm zu ziehen… dann hast du das zu akzeptieren!",_ schrie sie ihm entgegen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Evelyn…", flüsterte Draco verzweifelt, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Schweißgebadet wachte Draco auf.

Sein Rücken schmerzte und verwundert stellte er fest, dass er auf dem Boden lag.

Verwirrt sah er sich nach seinem riesigen Himmelbett um welches in Malfoy Manor stand, entdeckte in dem engen, kahlen Raum aber nur eine provisorische Pritsche und…

„Was machst du denn hier!"

„Guten Morgen Draco!"

Grummeln drehte sich dieser weg und stand auf.

„Hab ich dir nicht schon mehrmals gesagt du sollst verschwinden?"

„Anscheinend hast du nicht so gut geschlafen, du wirkst so verkrampft, soll ich dich massieren?"

Hätte Draco etwas gegessen, hätte er sich spätestens jetzt daran verschluckt.

„Nora", zischte er, drehte sich um und beugte sich zu dem immer noch freundlich lächelnden Mädchen auf seiner Pritsche runter.

„Könntest du bitte damit aufhören?"

„Aber womit den Draco?", erwiderte die junge Frau zuckersüß und lehnte sich nach hinten, bis sie Halt durch die Wand hatte.

Entnervt drehte Draco ihr den Rücken zu und fing an, seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

„Ach vergiss es einfach."

Stillschweigend fuhr er fort, sich vorzubereiten.

Auch heute, an einem Sonntag (was Draco aber nicht wusste) würde sein Vater seinen Unterricht nicht ruhen lassen.

…

Schon seit etwa drei Wochen war er hier.

In einer unterirdischen Stadt.

So seltsam das auch klingen mag, hier unten gab es nichts, was es nicht auch in einer oberirdischen Stadt gegeben hätte.

Sogar Straßen gab es hier.

Nur, dass alle Gebäude aus massivem Stein waren.

An dem Tag, als er das erste Mal in diesem Raum aufgewacht war, war er von der Größe und Einzigartigkeit dieser Stadt überwältigt gewesen.

Sie war komplett in eine riesige Höhle gebaut worden, deren Höhe ca. 40 Meter und deren Länge etwa 1 Kilometer war.

Erhellt wurde die Stadt von überall herumschwirrenden, leuchtenden Kugeln, die etwa die Größe eines Quaffels hatten, und im 24 Stunden Rhythmus leuchteten.

Bei seinem ersten, noch etwas unsicherem Spaziergang durch die Straßen waren ihm die unterschiedlichsten Kreaturen aufgefallen: Dunkelmagier, altertümliche Hexen, Vampire und Werwölfe und auch Dementoren, welche vor den wichtigsten Gebäuden und vor den wenigen Ausgängen der Höhle positioniert waren.

Von den Ausgängen gab es vier; Einen in jede Himmelsrichtung, die jeweils groß über dem Torbogen, der den Ausgang bildete, in den Stein gehauen war.

Auch einen Platz zum Apparieren gab es; Genau in der Mitte der Stadt, auch von Dementoren umgeben, war mit Ritualkreide ein Kreis gezogen, in dem permanent Menschen so wie auch Kreaturen auftauchten und verschwanden.

Denn eines war es in dieser Stadt auf gar keinen Fall; Ruhig.

Die Vorbereitungen für die Invasion des dunklen Lords liefen auf Hochtouren.

Jedes einzelne der vielen Lagerhäuser, die überall zwischen den „Wohnblöcken" standen, war bis zum Rand mit magischen Rüstungen und Waffen aller Art gefüllt.

Lange, würde es nicht mehr dauern…

Draco, inzwischen sehr unbeeindruckt von der Stadt, ging zügig die Straßen entlang zum Zentrum der Stadt.

Die ersten beiden Wochen hatte er damit verbracht nach Evelyn zu suchen, doch vergebens.

Nach dieser Erkenntnis war der Aufenthalt hier nur noch zu einem Zwang geworden.

Monoton stand er morgens auf, ging aus seinem Zimmer, welches in einer „Gaststätte" war, die Treppe hinunter und bekam in der Stube ein mehr oder weniger genießbares Mal von einer Hexe, deren Haare und Kleid denselben, fast schwarzen, Lilaton hatten. Außerdem hatte sie immer eine giftgrüne Schlange um den Hals hängen, welche nicht nur, wenn Draco nicht aufpasste, sein Frühstück verdrückte, sie bildete auch noch den Kontrast, der dieser Hexe nicht nur einen skurrilen, sondern auch noch absurden Ausdruck verlieh.

Auch heute war er wieder kurz davor aus der Schlange eine Handtasche zu machen, die er dann Morgana, wie die Hexe genannt werden wollte, freudestrahlend überreichen würde.

Doch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er keinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung hatte, ließ er es bleiben.

Nachdem er also den heute servierten undefinierbaren Eintopf hinuntergewürgt hatte, um möglichst schnell aus der Gaststätte herauszukommen, da die dort ansässigen Gestalten, auch wenn Draco es sich nicht eingestehen würde, einen nicht gerade Vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck machten, machte er sich auf den Weg.

Das Zentrum zu erreichen war einfach, da die Hauptstraßen sternförmig davon wegführten, unter anderem auch zu den Ausgängen.

Schon bald wurden die Gebäude um ihn herum größer und die sonst kahlen Steinwände waren mit Ornamenten verziert.

Dann hatte er das letzte Haus hinter sich gelassen und überquerte den Platz, wobei er einen Bogen um den Apparier-Kreis machte, und an sein Ziel gelangt war.

Draco stand vor einem der größten Gebäude dieser Stadt.

Es hatte etwa sieben Stockwerke und war weiß getüncht. Sonst war es eher schmucklos und machte einen nicht sehr einladenden Eindruck.

Das einzige, was Dracos Blick auch an diesem Tag anzog war das silberne Schild neben der Eingangstür aus kaltem Stahl;

_Ausbildungszentrum von Salgora_

Leise seufzend und sich innerlich auf einen noch härteren Tag als gestern vorbereitend stieg Draco die paar Stufen hoch zur Tür, wo er wie immer von einer scharrenden Stimme nach seinen Daten gefragt wurde.

„Draco Malfoy; Ansässig Wohnblock Nr. 42; Ausbildungsstufe 8, Leiter Lucius Malfoy", erwiderte er kalt und tonlos.

Ohne eine weitere Frage öffnete sich die Tür und Draco trat ein.

Keine zwanzig Meter weiter beobachtete ihn eine schwarz verhüllte Person, bis er in dem Gebäude verschwand.

Dann überquerte sie geräuschlos den Platz bis zum Apparier-Kreis und verschwand.

Alle, denen der erste Abschnitt dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, empfehle ich meine Story „PureBlood" (Drama/Romance) zu lesen. Sie ist eine der Geschichten, die ich in ca. 7 Tagen ununterbrochen geschrieben habe, weil es mir so leicht fiel mich in die Charaktere hineinzuversetzen. Sie wird in Kürze hier bei zu lesen sein.

Eure

LadyEvelyn

P.S.: Und mal wieder hat er das Bewusstsein verloren! ( inzwischen überzeugte Sadistin)


	6. Kapitel6

Danke an alle Leute, die mir ihr Statement hinterlassen haben! Ich liebe euch alle! kusshändeverteil

Ansonsten viel Spaß mit diesem neuen Kapitel!

**Kapitel 6: Die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords**

Nicht weit von der Stadt, ebenfalls in Stein gehauen, lag eine Höhle.

Ihre Wände waren kahl, und die einzigen Gegenstände waren Kerzenständer, die in jeweils einem Meter Abstand an den Wänden der rechteckigen Höhle standen und alles in ein gespenstiges Licht tauchten, und ein schwarzer, eiserner Thron in der Mitte der Höhle.

Mit einem leisen Knall tauchte eine schwarz verhüllte Person vor eben diesem auf, legte den rechten Arm als Zeichen der Treue quer über die Brust und kniete nieder.

„Steh auf", flüsterte ein scharrende Stimme, gehörig zur schemenhaften Gestalt, die, die Ellebögen auf die Lehnen gestützt, mit ineinander verhakten Finger auf dem Thron saß.

„Zeig deinem Meister dein Gesicht", forderte der dunkle Lord die verhüllte Gestalt ruhig auf.

Langsam schlug sie die Kapuze, die ihr tief ins Gesicht hin, zurück.

Zum Vorschein kam ein aschfahles, eingefallenes Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren blau angelaufen, dicke Ringe zogen sich um die Augen, welche Rotunterlaufen waren. Augen, verhangen von einem Schleier der Unantastbarkeit. Augen, die einmal unendlich viel Güte ausstrahlten.

„Evelyn", fuhr der Lord fort, und in seiner sonst so kalten Stimme wehte ein hauch von Stolz mit, „Zwei Jahre Pause, und doch hast du nicht verlernt, fleißig und ehrgeizig wie eh und je…" Er schwieg eine Weile und musterte seine jüngste Vertraute aufmerksam.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen?"

„Vor siebzehn Tagen, Meister", antwortete Evelyn tonlos.

„Und gegessen?"

„Vor einer Woche", antwortete sie wieder, fügte dann jedoch hinzu, als sie ihren Magen mal wieder fordernd knurren hörte, „Glaube ich…", und etwas beschämt blickte sie zu Boden.

„Es tut mir Leid, Meister."

Wieder wartete der Lord eine Weile, bis er weiterredete, und beobachtete sie.

Seinen Schützling. Er hatte sie erzogen, er persönlich. Sie war damals die Jüngste im ihrer Stufe im Ausbildungszentrum gewesen, doch die wichtigsten Flüche hatte er ihr selbst beigebracht. Und noch nie hatte sie ihn enttäuscht. Sie war sein größtes Werk. Ein Beispiel an Disziplin und Ergebenheit. Nie hatte sie an ihm gezweifelt, hatte jeden seiner Aufträge zur höchsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Selbst als er von ihr verlangt hatte, ihre Eltern zu töten. Ja, an dem Umstand, dass sie Weise war, war sie selber schuld.

Der Lord hatte zwar nicht gezweifelt, dass sie die nötigen Skrupel besaß, doch es war ein weiterer Beweis ihrer unermäßlichen Treue.

Auch ihr Untertauchen hatte er geplant. Er persönlich war derjenige gewesen, der ihr den Zeitbegrenzten Amnesie-Zauber auferlegt hatte. Er hatte sein Imperium, nach seiner offiziellen Rückkehr, von Grund auf neu aufbauen müssen, und da hatte er zeitweilig keine Verwendung für sie.

„Ich denke, du hast dir ein paar Tage Ruhe verdient. Sag Lucius bescheid, er soll deine Schicht übernehmen, den Unterricht der Stufe 8 soll Bellatrix übernehmen. Wenn du wieder im Stande bist, dir zu merken, wann du das letzte Mal gegessen hast, erwarte ich dich hier. Und nun geh", damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet.

„Ich danke ihnen, Meister."

Evelyn verbeugte sich, und verschwand dann wieder, nur eine kleine Rauchwolke hinterließ sie, welche sich aber auch bald legte.

Nur weinige Sekunden später tauchte sie im Zentrum von Salgora wieder auf.

Ohne irgendeine Aufforderung machten die Dementoren ihr den Weg frei, etwas, was ihnen ihr Stolz nur bei wenigen Wesen erlaubte. Evelyn beachtete sie gar nicht. Sie beachtete niemanden, nicht die Zauberer und Hexen, die stehen blieben und sich vor ihr verneigten, noch die Tür zum Ausbildungszentrum, die sich ohne jegliche Abfragung einfach schwungvoll für sie öffnete.

Ohne einen der vielen Zauberer, die durch die Gänge liefen, zurück zu grüßen, lief die den Hauptflur entlang.

Selbst wenn sie Lust gehabt hätte, würde es ihr Stand nicht erlauben, die Menschen auch nur mit einem Blick zu würdigen. Es war nur einfaches Fußvolk, Wesen, die aus Angst gehorsam waren.

Ohne zu Klopfen oder sich in einer anderen Form anzumelden riss sie die letzte Tür aus der rechten Seite des Ganges auf, und schloss sie hinter ihr wieder geräuschvoll.

Lucius Malfoy, der hinter einem alten Schreibtisch saß, neben und auf dem sich Pergamentrollen stapelte, sah kurz auf und widmete sich dann wieder den Aufsätzen der Schüler seiner Stufe.

Evelyn, welche in diesem Raum schon oft gewesen war, schmiss sich auf die schwarze Lederüberzogene Couch, welche gegenüber dem Schreibtisch an der Wand stand.

Viel mehr Möbel, außer Sofa und Schreibtisch, gab es nicht, nur ein großes Regal mit winzigen Fächern, in ihnen wurden die Zauberstäbe aufbewahrt, welche man den Schülern aus Sicherheitsgründen nur in den Unterrichtstunden aushändigte.

„Es ist lange her, dass du mich hier besucht hast. Damals warst du noch bei mir in Ausbildung", sagte Lucius nach einer Weile, als er seine Arbeit beendet hatte, und sah auf. Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Doch Evelyn erwiderte seinen Blick nur kalt.

„Etwas, was ich bis heute bedaure. Und ich würde auch die Mädchen, die momentan in deiner Stufe sind bedauern, wenn ich nicht grade wichtigeres zu tun hätte, als mich über deine kleinen Machtspielchen aufzuregen", sagte sie herabwertend, und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Das Lächeln auf Lucius Gesicht verbreitete sich.

„Irgendjemand muss diesen Gören doch Zucht und Ordnung lehren. Und dir scheint es ja auch nicht geschadet zu haben. Wahrscheinlich wäre mir der eine oder andere Wächter, mit denen du im Moment arbeitest, froh, wenn er wüsste, von wem du soviel gelernt hast…"

„Das reicht jetzt", unterbrach ihn Evelyn ruhig, „Der Grund, warum ich hier bin, ist nicht, um mit dir in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, sondern, um dir mitzuteilen, dass du für ein paar Tage mein Schicht übernehmen wirst. Bellatrix wird deinen Unterricht übernehmen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du denkst, aber ich für meinen Teil gönne den Mädchen deiner Klasse mal ein paar erholsame Nächte…", damit stand Evelyn auf und verließ, ohne einen weiteren Blick in seine Richtung, den Raum. Lucius, dessen höhnisches Grinsen vollends aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war, sah ihn weiß vor Zorn hinterher.

Hat jemand gestern (7.Januar) „Sleepers" gesehen? War echt hart…


	7. Kapitel7

Na unsagbar langer Zeit hatte ich eine Vision! Und ja, ich habe das Kommende gesehen, das jetztige geschrieben und die Vergangenheit hab ich mir vor knapp einem halben Jahrhundert ausgedacht... ich weiß, hat lange gedauert, aber jetzt weiß ich endlich, wie´s weitergehen soll sich kirre freu

****

**Kapitel 7: ****_Na und…?_**

Wie immer war er erleichtert, als er die Tür zum Hauptflur durchquerte. Auch wenn seit zwei Tagen der Unterricht nicht mehr von seinem Vater gehalten wurde, hart war es immer noch.

Als Draco das Ausbildungszentrum verließ, herrschte ein reges Durcheinander auf dem großen Platz. Einigen der jüngeren Todesser war es gelungen, ein dutzend Hippogreifen zu „besorgen".

Bei deren Anblick beeilte sich Draco unbewusst, den Platz so schnell es ging zu verlassen.

Es war fast Nacht, was Draco an den schon fast erloschenen magischen Kugeln erkennen konnte, die alles erhellten.

So schnell und doch unauffällig wie möglich ging er die Straßen hinab zu seinem Wohnblock. Sein Magen rumorte schon kräftig und trotz seines Hungers wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was Morgana ihm wieder vorsetzten würde.

Als er nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit in der Gaststätte ankam, war sie fast leergefegt.

„Ach du bist es. Hast dir ja heute Zeit gelassen. Na ja, setz dich, ich komm gleich zu dir", rief die schrille Hexe hinter der Bar als sie Draco bemerkte und verschwand hinter einer Tür.

Draco schwieg einfach. Man musste hier keine Bestätigungen geben. Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, stellte er fest, dass sein Stammplatz an der Rückwand des Gebäudes frei war. Er schlängelte sich zwischen den eng beieinander stehenden Tischen durch und ließ sich innerlich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Dort angekommen schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sofort tauchten Szenen aus dem heutigen Unterricht auf. Doch mit der Verarbeitung der Behandlung seiner sadistischen Lehrer konnte er sich auch später geschäftigen. Es war schließlich jeden Tag dasselbe. Und inzwischen war er abgestumpft gegenüber derartigen Vorfällen. Bisher war er ja auch immer verschont geblieben. Er sah nur zu, ohne eine Regung.

Etwas dagegen tun konnte er sowieso nicht. Er konnte nichts ändern.

Damit hatte er sich abgefunden.

Damit hatte er sich abfinden müssen.

„Hey, wie war der Unterricht? Nein warte, das soll ich dich ja gar nicht mehr fragen, verdammt. Ich und mein Gedächtnis! Tja, was also fragen…? Wie wärs mit: Hast du die Schwarzgekleidete Person gesehen, die am Tresen sitzt?"

Draco lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab, die Finger so haltend, dass sie seinen Mund verdeckten.

„Wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass du mich hier nicht ansprechen sollst? Nachher denkt noch einer, ich führe Selbstgespräche. Hab ich dir nicht eigentlich befohlen ganz zu verschwinden, Nora?"

Die grade getadelte war nämlich urplötzlich während eines Blinzelns vor Draco auf einem Stuhl aufgetaucht.

„Aber es ist wichtig. Du warst ja zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft, um sie zu bemerken!", gab Nora ein bisschen eingeschnappt zurück.

Draco stutzte.

„Sie...?"

Doch nicht etwa… Nein, das konnte nicht sein… Oder doch?

„Na Evelyn! Das Mädchen, wegen dem du hier unten rumlungerst und dich mit diesen hirnverbrannten Idioten auseinander… Sag mal, hörst du mir eigentlich zu!"

Doch Draco überhörte sie. Nach dem ersten Teil hatte sein Gehirn ausgesetzt und sein Blick war starr auf die Person auf dem Barhocker keine sechs Meter vor ihm gerichtet.

Das sollte Evelyn sein?

Wenn sein Herz beim Hören ihres Namens ausgesetzt hatte, schlug es jetzt mindestens doppelt so schnell wie normal.

„Hey du! Sie ist aufgestanden, warte, du willst doch nicht etwa… Hey! Kannst du mich nicht auch ausreden lassen! …Du hörst mir wirklich nicht zu, oder?"

Nora schwebte aufgebracht neben dem Evelyn folgendem Draco hinterher.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich ihr nicht folgen. Sie ist nicht die Evelyn, die du kennst. Egal was du von ihr erfährst, oder was dir durch sie widerfährt, es wird dir gefallen! Glaub mir bitte", flehte Nora Draco an. Der blieb stehen und sah ihr in die Augen.

Doch obwohl er erkannte, dass sie es ernst meinte, machte er eine abfällige Handbewegung in ihre Richtung und lief Evelyn hinterher, die grade in eine nur spärlich erleuchtete Gasse eingebogen war.

„Ach Draco…", flüsterte Nora traurig, doch dann schrie sie ihm zornig hinterher, „Du bist genauso stur wie dein Vater!"

Draco hörte das und drehte sich ruckartig um. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er hier war.

So schnell es ging drehte er sich wieder um und sah grade noch, wie ein Umhang um sie nächste Ecke wehte.

Er musste sich beeilen, er konnte sie doch nicht schon wieder verlieren.

Also rannte er dem schwarzen Stoff hinterher.

Doch kaum war Draco um die Ecke gebogen, wurde er auch schon ruckartig gepackt und gegen eine kalte Wand gedrückt.

Einen Moment lang wurde im schwarz vor Augen, dann holte er tief Luft und öffnete die Augen.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er in das Gesicht seiner besten Freundin sah.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", flüsterte Draco, seine Stimme versagte. Der unglaublich starke Drang, Evelyn in die Arme zu nehmen wechselte sich mit unbändiger Wut auf alle Todesser ab.

Erst als er feststellte, dass es Evelyn war die ihn gegen die Wand drückte und ihm auch in Messer bedrohlich nahe an seine Kehle hielt, erbleichte er.

„Was machst…"

„Du redest nur wenn ich Fragen stelle, ist das klar?", unterbrach in Evelyn forsch. Ihre Augen funkelten aggressiv und Draco merkte schnell, dass es ernst war, doch er erwiderte nichts. Er war einfach nur geschockt und fassungslos.

„Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

„Weil…", er stockte. ...Weil ich wegen dir hier bin und nur zum Todesser wurde um eine Möglichkeit zu finden dich zu retten... fiel ihm ein.

„Wir hatten unser Gespräch noch nicht beendet", stammelte er dann wahrheitsgetreu.

„Und?", fauchte sie ihn an und das Messer kam noch ein Stückchen näher.

Draco schluckte. Und plötzlich richtete sich seine Wut auf eine ganz andere Person.

„Du hast gesagt, du hättest dich in mich verliebt", platze es aus ihm raus. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und sein Körper war verspannt.

„_Na und?"_

Draco starrte sie an. Das war nicht Evelyn. Nicht seine Evelyn. Er hätte sich doch nie so in ihr täuschen können… Oder?

„Du gehst mir auf die Nerven, abführen", rief Evelyn gelangweilt, und aus dem Nichts tauchten zwei schwarzgekleidete Personen auf, die ihn hart an den Armen packten und aus der Gasse schleiften.

Draco sagte die ganze Zeit über nicht ein einziges Wort. Er starrt die Person an, die er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Die Person, die grade dafür sorgte, dass er eingesperrt wurde.

Evelyn blickte die ganze Zeit gelangweilt zurück. Sie zeigte keinerlei Gefühle, nicht die kleinste Regung.

War das wirklich Evelyn…?


	8. Kapitel8

How to get Someone to do Something

"So ein Scheiß!"

Mit einem dumpfen Knall schloss sie die Tür.

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe, das ist doch die Gelegenheit alte Erinnerungen aufzufrischen", säuselte Lucius mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln, während er eine höhnisch gemeinte einladende Geste machte und sie aufforderte, vorzugehen.

„Deine Erinnerungen, mein Lieber. Ich habe das schon lange vergessen. Und wenn du stolz darauf bist, wehrlose Mädchen in deine Machtspielchen zu verwickeln, halte ich dich für einen bemitleidungswürdigen, alten Mann", fuhr Evelyn ihr an, ohne ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen ging sie mit schnellen, gezielten Schritten den düsteren Kerkergang entlang, an dessen Wänden sich links und rechts rostige Eisentüren befanden.

Sie befanden sich im Gefängnis von Salgora.

„Das hört sich aber ganz danach an, als hättest du einen großen Teil deiner so oft gepriesenen Loyalität verloren", flötete Lucius schon fast gut gelaunt von hinten.

„Wenn hier jemand nicht ganz unserm Anführer verschrieben ist, bist du das wohl. Denn wie ich aus sicherer Quelle erfahren habe, behältst du einen nicht geringen Teil der Schutzgelder für dich", erwiderte Evelyn gelangweilt.

Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung würde sie von Lucius gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Willst du dir das nicht für gleich aufheben, mein Lieber?", zischte Evelyn und verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

Malfoy Senior funkelte sie nur mordlustig an, und stemmte seine Arme links und rechts von ihrem Körper ab, um es ihr nicht zu ermöglichen zu fliehen.

„Von wem hast du das?", flüsterte er kalt und beugte sich zu ihrem Gesicht vor.

Evelyn Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, und amüsiert musterte sie Lucius Gesicht. Dann hob sie eine Hand, legte sie ihm auf die Wange und fuhr dann zart seinen Hals entlang.

Wissend lächelnd flüsterte sie ebenso kalt;

„Von Satan persönlich…"

Während Lucius sie einige Sekunden irritiert ansah nutze sie diese Gelegenheit und ihre Hand weiter gleiten zu lassen, bis zu seiner Brust, um ihn dann kraftvoll von sich zu stoßen.

„Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, du widerst mich an!"

„Undankbare Schlampe", murmelte Lucius und rümpfte verächtlich die Nase.

Evelyn überhörte das einfach, folgte dem Gang und blieb vor einer der letzteren Türen stehen.

„Irgendwelche Pläne wie wir vorgehen sollen?", fragte sie, als Lucius sie wieder eingeholt hatte.

Ein hinterlistiges Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen.

„Ich denke wir improvisieren", er machte eine kleine Pause, schloss die Tür auf, öffnete diese einen Spalt breit, und fuhr dann fort, nachdem er seinen Blick wieder auf Evelyn gerichtet hatte, „Das können wir doch so gut… "

-

Ein quietschendes Geräusch weckte Draco aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Durch seine unbequeme Haltung war er erst Stunden nachdem er eingesperrt wurde, eingeschlafen.

Draco saß, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, auf dem kalten, mit teilweise beunruhigend frischen Blutspritzern übersäten Boden. Seine Hände waren in Ketten gelegt, die ihn dazu zwangen, die Arme nach oben ausgestreckt zu halten.

Draco brauchte eine Zeit lang, bis er seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, deswegen öffnete er sie erst halb. Als seine Umgebung klarer wurde, erkannte er eine Gestalt, die, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt, in wartender Position etwa drei Meter vor ihm stand.

„Man sollte ja meinen, dass du Schönheitsschlaf nicht nötig hättest…", hörte er eine fast vorwurfsvolle, vertraute Stimme sagen. Draco öffnete vollends die Augen und sogleich wurden die Konturen schärfer.

„Evelyn", versuchte er zu flüstern, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Sein Hals war trocken, und selbst das Atmen schmerzte.

„… was euch Malfoys aber anscheinend in den Genen liegt, oder was meinst du, Lucius?", fuhr sie fort, und mit innerlichem Entsetzen beobachtete Draco, wie sein Vater sein Blickfeld betrat.

Unregelmäßig atmend beobachtete Draco mit einem Anflug von Panik, wie sein Vater auf Evelyn zuging. Er kam erst zum Stehen, als er unmittelbar hinter ihr stand. Dann legte Lucius seine rechte Hand auf ihre Schulter und beugte sich auf der anderen Seite ihres Kopfes zu ihr hinunter, und ohne seinen Sohn aus den Augen zu lassen, antwortete er Evelyn nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit.

„Du bist bemerkenswert, meine Liebe…"

Draco war plötzlich unangenehm heiß. Ungläubig starrte er auf seinen Vater, der sich wieder aufgerichtete hatte, aber immer noch seine Hand auf Evelyns Schulter ruhen ließ. Er grinste ihm höhnisch entgegen. Alles erschien Draco so surreal, wie ein Traum.

Verwirrt und immer noch etwas benommen schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

Doch als er wieder geradeaus sah, hatte sich immer noch nichts verändert, und Lucius Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Es ist kein Traum", sprach ihn dann Evelyn tonlos an. Ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos.

„Das ist die Realität, und auch, wenn sie dir nicht gefällt, find´ dich damit ab!"

Draco starrte sie fassungslos an. Irgendwas kam ihm schrecklich bekannt vor. Doch noch während er darüber nachdachte, fing Lucius an zu lachen; Es hörte sich hohl und unehrlich an, und lenkte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf den Verursacher.

„Hier! Nimm dir an ihr ein Beispiel", fing Lucius stolz an, nahm seine Hand von Evelyns Schulter und strich ihr beinahe zärtlich über die Haare, „Sie benimmt sich vorbildlich, ist gehorsam, sie hat Respekt und würde sich nie gegen mich wenden, im Gegensatz zu dir. Du warst schon immer problematisch, wolltest dich gegen alles wehren, was dir nicht gepasst hat, und hast dabei nie gesehen, dass ich doch nur dass beste für dich wollte", endete er und fing wieder an zu lachen.

Draco hörte ihm aber schon länger nicht mehr zu; Er beobachtete Evelyn. Ihre rechte Hand war unter ihrem Umhang verschwunden, und kam jetzt wieder zum Vorschein. Draco erstarrte; Ein Dolch.

„In einem muss ich dir widersprechen, Lucius, mein Lieber", unterbrach Evelyn Lucius´ Gelächter mit einem spöttischen Unterton. Der sah sie irritiert an.

Als sie weitersprach, schloss sie die Augen und lachte leise auf.

„Ich konnte dich noch nie leiden", und bevor Lucius das verarbeitet hatte, drehte sie sich blitzschnell um.

Draco konnte nur geschockt zusehen, wie sein Vater mit einem krotesken Laut und weit aufgerissen Augen hintenüber fiel.

Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich, und nur sein Verstand nahm noch war, wie Evelyn sich zu Lucius hinunterbeugte, und sich dann wieder ihm zuwandte.

„Und du", sprach sie Draco an, der sie zwar ansah, nachdem er seinen Blick von seinem Vater losreißen konnte, doch ihre Stimme aus einer weiten Entfernung zu hören schien.

„…solltest endlich anfangen, mir zu vertrauen", sagte sie dann vorwurfsvoll.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, und sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren.

„Du…?", doch weiter kam er nicht. Evelyn war zu ihm getreten, und hatte ihn energisch hochgezogen. Kurze Zeit später war er von den Ketten gefreit, und als sie zurück trat um ihm Platz zu machen, schwankte er leicht.

Fasst wäre er nach vorne gefallen, hätte ihn Evelyn nicht an der Schulter gepackt.

Während er kippte war er ihrem Gesicht sehr nahe gekommen.

Es war eingefallen, insgesamt sah sie wehr abgemagert aus, und ihre Augen hatten jeglichen Schimmer von Güte verloren. Stattdessen sah sie unendlich müde aus.

Das starke Gefühl, die in den Arm nehmen zu müssen stieg im ihm auf, doch dann fiel ihm sein Traum ein, und plötzlich kamen ihn dutzende Fragen in den Sinn.

Grade als Draco zum sprechen ansetzten wollte, kam Evelyn ihm zuvor.

„Du musst nicht alles wissen", flüsterte sie, und als er sie irritiert ansah, fuhr sie in einem schärferen Ton fort, „Ich weiß warum du hier bist und ich weiß auch, wie du hier wieder raus kommst, aber dazu musst du mir vertrauen. Tu einfach, was ich sage", sagte sie barsch, ließ von ihm ab und musterte ihn kurz.

„Kannst du wieder stehen?", fragte sie knapp.

Draco nickte nur.

„Dann folg mir", und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und verließ, gefolgt von Draco, der im Moment eh keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, den Kerker.


	9. Kapitel9

**Der Plan**

Draco fühlte sich unwohl, als sie den Kerker verließen, der sich, praktischerweise, auf der Rückseite des Ausbildungszentrums befand.

Seine Gelenke schmerzten; In seiner Zelle war er feucht und stickig gewesen.

Evelyn lief ohne sich umzusehen schon um das Gebäude herum, Draco folgte ihr etwas weniger entschlossen. Um ihn herum herrschte eine beklemmende Stille.

Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung, und als er Evelyn dann folgte, und auf den menschenleeren Platz trat, beschlich ihn eine beunruhigende Vorahnung.

„Evelyn", rief er etwas unsicher, und versuchte zu übersehen, wie fremd seine eigene Stimme in dieser Stille klang.

Die Angesprochene, welche schon den Apparier-Kreis erreicht hatte, blieb stehen, und drehte ihren Kopf halb über ihre Schulter.

Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, sagte deutlich aus, wie sie über überflüssige Fragen dachte.

Draco schluckte trocken, und beeilte sich, neben sie zu treten. Solche Blicke war er von ihr nicht gewöhnt, und nach ihrem Verhalten im Kerker würde er es strikt vermeiden, ihr irgendeinen Grund zu geben, mit ihm dasselbe zu tun, was sie schon mit ihrem Vater getan hatte.

„Was?", zischte sie scharf über die Schulter hinweg.

„Sie… greifen jetzt… heute an?", flüsterte er und wünschte sich doch es nicht getan zu haben. Denn Evelyns Augen verengten sich und einen Moment lang überlegte sie wahrscheinlich darüber nach, dass er eh nur lästig war, doch dann wandte sie sich von ihm ab.

„Ab jetzt sprichst du nur noch, wenn du gefragt wirst", sagte sie kalt, griff nach seinem Arm und sofort wurde Draco schwindelig. Seine Umgebung schien sich für ein paar Sekunden bizarr zu verzerren, dann klärte sie sich wieder, und er fand sich in einem dunklen Wald wieder.

Hastig zog Draco die frische, kalte Nachtluft ein, genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

Dann richtete er sich voll auf und sah sich um.

Als er nach links sah, wo er Evelyn vermutete, erstarrte er.

Evelyn verbeugte sich grade, und als er seinen Blick weiter schweifen ließ, erkannte er die Konturen einer hochgewachsenen, dürren Gestalt, die halb im Schatten eines Baumes stand.

Evelyn würde sich eigentlich nur vor einer Person verbeugen.

Ein Schauer lief Draco bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken, doch er beherrschte sich.

Und ohne lang darüber nachzudenken, kniete er sich neben sie.

„So, du hast dich also schließlich doch dazu entschlossen, dich mir zu verschreiben", sprach ihn eine kalte, raue Stimme an.

Moment, wozu entschlossen?

War nicht der eigentlich Plan, dass Evelyn ihn hier raus holen wollte?

Hatte sie ihn reingelegt?

Würde sie ihm das antun…?

Draco drückte sich vor der Antwort, und zog es vor, sich zu überlegen, wie er jetzt vorgehen sollte.

„Nun gut", vernahm er wieder die Stimme, und dieses Mal hob Draco leicht den Kopf, um den Sprechenden ansehen zu können.

Beinahe hätte er einen Schrei ausgestoßen. Die Person, die jetzt lasziv neben dem Baum stand, sah mehr tot als lebendig aus. Das Gesicht eingefallen und abgemagert, die ineinander verschränkten Finger knorrig und unmenschlich schlank.

Das sollte der Magier Lord Voldemort sein?

Doch bevor Draco in die Erzählung seines Vaters über einen stolzen, prächtigen und mächtigen Lord der Finsternis versinken konnte, hievte ihn eben dessen Stimme zurück in die Realität.

„Evelyn wird dich einweisen. Wir sehen uns dann später", und dann verschwand der Lord geräuschlos in der Dunkelheit.

Einen Moment blieb Draco regungslos, dann fuhr er voller Wut herum, um eigentlich Evelyn anzufahren, doch ein Ruck vereitelte sein Vorhaben.

Evelyn hatte sein Handgelenk gepackt und zog ihn grob hinter sich her.

Draco musste sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht hinzufallen und mitzukommen, und verschob deswegen seine Fragen und Vorwürfe.

Ein paar Minuten lang folgte er Evelyn schweigend durch den Wald, der ihm unheimlich bekannt vorkam, und langsam fragte er sich, welche Rolle er wohl in Voldemorts Plan einnehmen würde.

Draco sollte es schneller erfahren als er dachte, denn in diesem Augenblick tauchte unmittelbar vor ihnen ein mannshohes, dunkles Zelt auf.

Evelyn zog ihn einfach hinter sich in das Zelt, welches innen von einer Öllampe erleuchtet wurde.

„Was-", fing Draco an, doch Evelyn brachte in mit etwas Druck abrupt zum stillstehen, und als sie, ohne ihn direkt anzusehen, auch ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, schwieg er lieber freiwillig.

„Nihil dolorosus", flüsterte sie, während sie den Zauberstab genau auf sein Herz richtete.

Dann sah sie ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an und lächelte überlegen.

„Jetzt kommt der Teil, der dir nicht gefallen wird, mir dagegen umso mehr…"

Draco war nicht in der Lage klar zu denken, sein Kopf war benebelt, und er fühlte sich leicht benommen.

Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch beobachtete er, wie Evelyn etwas silbrig Glänzendes in ihrer Hand drehte, und kurz darauf spürte er, wie etwas Scharfes seinen linken Oberarm durchbohrte.

Aus einem Reflex heraus, zuckte er zusammen, doch dann merkte er überrascht, dass er überhaupt keine Schmerzen hatte.

Irritiert sah er Evelyn an, die lächelnd den Dolch sehr langsam aus seinem Fleisch zog.

„Es macht nicht halb so viel Spaß, wenn die Opfer nicht vor Schmerz schreien", sagte sie dann drehte sich weg und seufzte fast traurig.

Draco wollte diese Pause nutzen um etwas zu sagen, als Evelyn sich umdrehte und wieder mit dem Dolch ausholte.

Eigentlich erwartete Draco, dass er jeden Moment wie sein Vater hinten überfiel, aber als er an sich herab sah, bemerkte er verstört, dass sie nur sein Hemd ausgeschlitzt hatte.

„So, und nun folgt auf das Vergnügen die Arbeit. Hör zu", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, und ihre Augen sahen ihn entschlossen an. Draco, immer noch benommen, hatte auch keine andere Wahl als sie anzusehen, denn sie hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und hinderte ihn mit leichtem Druck daran, sich wegzudrehen.

„Der eigentlich Plan ist, dass du zum Schloss gehst und erzählst, dass zu mit mir geflohen bist, mich aber im Wald verloren hast, weil uns Todesser jagten. Damit hättest du deine Pflicht getan. Natürlich ist dass eine Falle; Überall am Waldesrand versteckt liegen die Anhänger auf der Lauer, und glaub mir, sie werden alles töten, was sich auch nur im entferntesten nähert, oder, um genauer zu sein, nach mir sucht. Mein Vorschlag wäre, sich ihnen von hinten zu nähern, am besten Leute aus dem Dorf zu kontaktieren, oder Auroren, damit rechnen sie nicht. Außerdem wird gleichzeitig auch das Ministerium, Askaban und der unglaublich geheime Aufenthaltsort für Muggelgeborene in Brighton angegriffen", flüsterte sie kalt lächelnd.

„Warum… „, weiter kam er nicht, sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Aber, aber. Du sollst doch nicht einfach drauf los sprechen. Ich erzähle dir das alles, damit du eine Entscheidung treffen kannst. Entweder, du spielst mit, und sorgst dafür, dass eins der größten, wenn auch leicht vom Wahnsinn angehauchten, Genies die Macht erlangt. Oder aber, du verrätst uns, sorgst dadurch wahrscheinlich für die Ermordung des Lords und seinen Anhängern, und wirst mich nie wieder sehen, da ich für gewöhnlich immer darauf bedacht bin, das größte Kapital aus allen zu schlagen, was hier zum Beispiel wäre, sich im Tumult zu verdrücken und unterzutauchen", hauchte Evelyn schlussendlich fast, winkte ihm spielerisch zu und verließ das Zelt mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln.

Draco, nur noch etwas benebelt, dafür umso mehr verwirrt, fand sich allein in dem Zelt vor, als er sich wieder in dem hier und jetzt einfand.

Eigentlich war für ihn ja klar, was er jetzt tun würde. Aber eine kleine, wenn auch leise Stimme, hallte in seinem Kopf immer wieder.

Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen…

Natürlich, diese Stimme war nicht laut genug, als die, die ihm sagte, er solle in die Schule rennen und allen sagen, dass sie von mordlustigen Todessern umstellt waren.

Aber irgendwie war diese Stimme dann doch stark genug, um bei ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen zu verursachen.

Doch es gab jetzt wichtigeres.

Eigentlich hatte sich Draco aus Muggelgeborenen nie viel gemacht, doch hier ging es ihm um weitaus mehr; Um Hogwarts, der einzige Ort, in dem er sich sicher fühle wenn er seine Augen schloss und einen Moment lang nicht aufmerksam war.

Also schob Draco das Unwohlsein einfach auf die Vorstellung, dass er gleich möglichst fertig und gehetzt aussehend zum Schloss laufen musste, um bei den Anhängern und deren Anführer keinen Verdacht zu wecken.

Auch wenn seine Entschlossenheit ein wenig wankte, trat er aus dem Zelt, um sich von einem davor wartenden, schwarz eingehüllten Todesser durch den verbotenen Wald zum Rand führen zu lassen.


	10. Epilog

muahahahahaha Ich danke allen meinen Lesern, für die treue Verfolgung dieser Geschichte, und hoffe, euch gefällt das Ende...

**Epilog**

Immer wieder drehte Draco das kleine Kärtchen in den Händen, welches ihm eine ihm unbekannte Schleiereule morgens gebracht hatte.

Kein Absender, kein Name, nicht mal Fingerabdrücke hatte er gefunden.

_10 Uhr, auf dem Astronomieturm_

_Erwarte nicht zu viel_

Das war alles.

Seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde saß er jetzt auf dem Anfang der Treppe zur Aussichtsplattform auf dem Astronomieturm.

Draco sah auf seine Uhr; 9:49 Uhr.

Seufzend stand er auf.

Er war müde, auch wenn die Ereignisse in Salgora und im Wald schon zwei Wochen zurücklagen und in Hogwarts der Alltag eingekehrt war.

Langsam begann Draco die Stufen hochzusteigen.

Er hatte eine Ahnung wen er sehen würde. Oder Hoffnung, wie mans nimmt.

So schwer war es ja auch nicht zu erraten.

Viel hatte sich geändert, und er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen oder tun sollte, wenn er ihr gegenüber stand.

Voldemort war tot, die meisten seiner Anhänger ebenfalls, die wenigen, die entkommen waren, würden den Teufel tun und sich zu dem Lord bekennen.

Das Ministerium suchte sie, eine Mörderin.

Einer der überlebenden Todesser, einer der Wächter, hatte geschwatzt.

Wollte sie ihn jetzt aus „Sicherheitsgründen" umbringen?

Außerdem wusste keiner, dass er hier war, sie könnte ihm wer weiß was antun.

Draco hatte eine Zeit lang überlegt, ob er sie nicht aus Rache wegen der Täuschung den Turm runterschmeißen sollte.

Aber das würde er wohl nicht.

Nein, eigentlich hatte Draco vor, sie irgendwie festzuhalten und auszuquetschen.

Er verstand einfach zu viel nicht, was ihn auch ziemlich wütend machte.

Wut, das war auch das Gefühl, mit dem er die schwere Eisentür am oberen Ende der Treppe aufstieß.

Kalte Nachtluft empfing ihn, als er auf die Plattform trat.

Doch seine Wut verflog schnell, und er sah sich irritiert um.

Niemand, absolut niemand war zu sehen; er war allein.

Unruhig sah er auf seine Uhr. In dem Moment sprang der Zeiger auf genau 10 Uhr.

Wieder sah sich Draco um.

War die Karte doch nicht von ihr gekommen?

Hatte ihn jemand reingelegt?

Da fiel ihm etwas ins Auge, und er trat näher an das steinerne Geländer.

Gegen einer der Zinnen lehnte etwas.

Eine Rose.

Draco war wie hypnotisiert von der vollen, blutroten Blüte, die fast zu groß wirkte, um von dem schmalen, mit Stacheln gespickten Stiel getragen werden zu können.

Zwischen Zwei Blättern klemmte ein kleines Kärtchen.

Vorsichtig griff Draco nach der so zerbrechlich wirkenden Rose, setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer, zog die Beine an und betrachtete das Kärtchen lange, bevor er es öffnete.

Draco las es ruhig, und als er das Kärtchen wieder schloss, lächelte er sogar. Eine Weile saß er noch so da, unter dem sternenklaren Himmel, und betrachtete die zarte Rose. Dann stand er auf und verließ geräuschlos den Turm.

Das Kärtchen fiel unbeachtete zu Boden...

_Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen…_


End file.
